Kakashi's Wrath
by RoyMustangsGloves
Summary: Kakashi snaps for no reason. Come on, he can't always be so 'composed'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.

One pleasent day Sakura and Sasuke were waiting by the old bridge that they always stood by when they were waiting for there teacher Kakashi. They had only been there three or four minutes when he arrived in a smokey POOF!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura droned in that whiny voice that just made you want to bitch-slap her. "You're early!"

Kakashi didn't say anything and avoided looking at the pink blob.

Sasuke made a constipated grunt that he probably thought was cool and stepped in front of Sakura. "So what's our mission..."

"But Naruto's not here..." Sakura interrupted, just in case two of the smartest characters in the show didn't notice.

Sasuke ignored her and Kakashi pulled his naughty book out...pulling it far enough up to where he couldn't see her face. He didn't like her face, it reminded him of her body...and her body reminded him that she had a face...and he didn't like that.

"Are you going to talk, sensei? What's the mission; Naruto will catch up. Why are you so early, Sensei?" Sakura continued asking questions for a minute or so and she asked what the mission was about five times before Kakashi got annoyed.

"Your mission...Sakura -chan...is to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kakashi yelled, lowering his book. Sakura and Sasuke gawked at him in shock. "And why the hell does it matter if I'm early or not??! What, did you and Sasuke plan to do a little _dirty-dirty _before I got here?!?"

Sasuke pulled his lip back in disgust and Sakura looked ready to faint. Kakashi was just about to say something else when something very orange darted past him.

"Yay, I made it! Believe it! Belieeeeve it!!!" Naruto jumped on top of the bridge railing.

"Don't you even dare start acting like a jackass, Naruto..." Kakashi hissed venomously. "...why are you late??"

Naruto starred at his sensei, confused, and began scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, sensei, I accidently fell into my ramen cup and it took me a little while to figure out how to get out..."

"You stupid, retarded, CHEETO!" Kakashi screamed, causing both Sakura and Naruto to flinch. "If you hadn't been late we may have been able to begin the damn mission, IDIOT!"

"What mission, sensei?" Naruto asked innocently.

"THE mission, NARUTO...THE mission!!!" Kakashi ripped his leaf-headband off so where his red sharingan eye was glaring right at Sakura; she shrieked in terror. "Why must you brats piss me off?!" His eye started flashing red and neon-green. "I am SO close to taking my clothes off and running around naked that it's not even funny!"

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke moved back abit. "Don't do that, please, sensei..." Sakura pleaded.

"Oh don't even start with me!" Kakashi threw his book at Naruto which hit him in the mouth. "I will be so naked...I'll be more nakeder than Rock Lee in the bathtub!"

Sakura screeched and covered her face with her hands as images of the worst kind flooded her mind. She almost cried.

"I'll be so naked that Sakura's boobs will blush!" Naruto continued to look confused and Sasuke continued to look disturbed.

"But, sensei, that doesn't make sense because..." Sakura began.

"Because why??" Kakashi cut her off. "Because you have no boobs? Because you're absolutely flat-chested...or maybe it's because Choji's boobs are BIGGER than yours!"

Sakura began to cry and inner Sakura started to question her existence. "Stop being mean, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, coming to Sakura's defense.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm serious. I am about to take my pants off!" Kakashi said through gritted teeth. "I will take ALL of my pants off!"

"Ugh." Sasuke commented.

Sakura covered her eyes and whined as if Kakashi had already done it...truthfully the images of Lee smiling nakedly at her in his bathtub were still haunting her and would be for a while.

"Sensei, I think you need to chill out..." Naruto said as Kakashi's mask started to foam. "...we didn't mean to make you all mad and stuffs..."

"Well maybe you didn't mean to but..." Kakashi growled, his normal eye turning yellowish-white. "...but YOU DID!"

Sasuke walked nonchalantly past a trembling Sakura and a confused Naruto and picked up Kakashi's dirty book. He slowly opened it and turned a few pages...ripping every other one out. Then, he put his hands on either side of the book and tore the spine in half. And, for some odd reason, Sasuke licked one of the halves.

Kakashi let out a small gasp and the rest of the group grew silent as drama filled the atmosphere. He starred down hopelessly at his slaughtered book then fixed his flashing neon eyes on the EMO. "Sasuke..."


End file.
